After Hours I by dracosoftie  Übersetzung
by dungeonprincess
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Draco erwischt Harry nach Sperrstunde. Teil I der After Hours-Serie. H/D. Slash, language, explicit sexual content.


Hallo meine Lieben!

Nachdem ich die After Hours-Serie auf löschen musste, wegen einiger neuer Richtlinien was PWPs betrifft, habe ich mich entschieden, sie nicht nur auf dem StoryBlog zu veröffentlichen, sondern auch hier. Ich hoffe, dass sie hier eine längere Lebenszeit hat, was wohl durch die Originale, die dracosoftie ebenfalls hier hochgeladen hat, bestätigt wird.

Außerdem möchte ich betonen, dass dieser und auch die anderen OneShots der Serie autorisiert sind. Wer sich davon überzeugen möchte, kann Bru hier auf unter dracosoftie finden. Hier ist außerdem der Link zum Original: .net/s/4592231/1/After_hours

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Info zu mir oder meiner Arbeit findet ihr auf meinem Profil. =)

Happy reading!

~ berry

* * *

**After Hours by dracosoftie **

_In einer Übersetzung von Nika aka dracosprincess aka venomousstrawberry_

Es war allgemein bekannt, dass man Harry Potter spät nachts noch durch Hogwarts wandern sehen konnte. Seine legendären Albträume hatten mit dem Fall Voldemorts nicht geendet und würden wohl auch niemals aufhören. Obwohl sie nun weniger häufig kamen, holten sie ihn doch zu oft aus dem Bett.

Ein böses Grinsen zierte das Gesicht von Draco Malfoy, als er den Weg zu dem vom Mondlicht erhellten Innenhof an der Seite des Schlosses einschlug. Der Gryffindor saß auf der niedrigen Steinmauer, sein Atem schwebte wie Nebel durch die kalte Oktoberluft. Ein geflüsterter Zauber und seine Schritte waren nicht mehr zu hören, als er sich weiter schlich, um den hoch gefeierten Helden, der sich nach Sperrstunde hier herumtrieb, zu stellen.

Harry schien in Gedanken zu sein, starrte blicklos auf das eis-überzogene Gras. Draco schaute sich schnell um und stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie dank der schweren Vorhänge in den Fenstern des Ravenclawturms in diesem Hof gut versteckt waren. Es war schon spät; kein Licht entfloh den Fenstern, die mit dicken blauen und bronzenen Vorhängen verdeckt waren. Er lächelte und verriegelte die Tür, durch die er eingetreten war, mit einem Verschlusszauber, um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht gestört wurden.

„Potter."

Draco tränkte dieses einzelne Wort mit soviel Gift wie er aufbringen konnte und war erfreut zu sehen, dass Harry die Überraschung durchzuckte und er herumwirbelte; er erstarrte sichtlich, als er seinen Rivalen erblickte.

„Malfoy", erwiderte er nur.

Dracos Vertrauensschülerabzeichen schimmerte auf seinen schwarzen Slytherinroben. Er tippte es mit einem schlanken, weißen Finger an, das Geräusch hallte unerträglich laut auf dem Hof wider. Harry schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab und rief seine Brille aus den Schatten zu sich. Er setzte sie auf und schwang die Beine über die Mauer, um Draco direkt ansehen zu können.

„So spät noch draußen? Ts, ts", gurrte Draco mit gefährlichem Unterton. Harry verspannte sich noch mehr, wartete darauf, was der Slytherinvertrauensschüler tun würde.

„Denkst du, du stehst über den Regeln, Goldjunge?", schnarrte Draco. Harrys Augen verengten sich. „Aaach. Ich werde das hier genießen."

Harry rollte mit den Augen als Draco, während er nachdachte, mit dem Zauberstab gegen seine Handfläche tippte.

„Nachsitzen? Hmm. Nein. Es ist zu leicht für den Auserwählten, so etwas zu umgehen. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir Punkte abziehe?"

Harry wurde langsam etwas unruhig.

„Zieh die Punkte ab und verschwinde, Malfoy"

„Ach, ach, Potter. Musst du irgendwohin? Hast du ein geheimes Date?"

Harry presste die Lippen aufeinander und hob drohend seinen Zauberstab.

„Du bedrohst einen Vertrauensschüler, Potter?", grinste Malfoy unbeteiligt. Er wusste, dass der Goldjunge Gryffindors ihn nicht angreifen würde. Er hatte ihn in die Enge getrieben und war gänzlich gewillt, diesen Vorteil auszunutzen.

Harry ließ seine Zauberstabhand langsam sinken.

„Zieh endlich die verdammten Punkte ab und lass mich in Ruhe, Malfoy", stieß er aus.

„Warum machen wir das Ganze nicht etwas interessanter, Potter?", fragte Draco, sein Gesicht zierte bereits sein allseits bekanntes hämisches Grinsen. „Lass uns etwas handeln. Wir beginnen bei, sagen wir, 250 Punkten."

Harry zischte, in seinen grünen Augen blitzte Wut.

„Weil du mich nach Sperrstunde hier erwischt hast? Hast du den Verstand verloren?"

„Du kannst mit mir handeln, tu dir keinen Zwang an, Potter. Ich lasse mit mir reden, ich bin schließlich ein sehr vernünftiger Mann."

„Vernünftig?" Harrys Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Vernünftig? 250 Punkte nennst du vernünftig?"

Draco glättete seinen grün-verzierten Umhang mit einem Anflug von Langeweile.

„Das kann man wohl kaum als handeln bezeichnen. Mach weiter so und es werden immer mehr Punkte werden."

„Schieß los. McGonagall wird uns die Punkte zurückgeben."

„Exzellent. Dann eben auf die harte Weise. Ich erhöhe auf 300 Punkte!"

„Du BASTARD! Du kannst uns keine 300 Punkte wegnehmen! Es ist gerade Oktober; Gryffindor hat noch nicht mal annähernd so viele Punkte!"

Draco lachte.

„Ach, wie Schade! Nun, ich denke, wir werden morgen beim Frühstück herausfinden, was passiert, wenn ein Haus in die Minuspunkte geht. Oder, Potter?"

Harry schloss die Augen und betete um Geduld. Er würde offensichtlich in das Spiel des rachsüchtigen Slytherins einsteigen müssen, wollte er den Zorn der Gryffindors nicht riskieren.

„Gut", erklärte er hart. „Was soll ich tun? Was willst du von mir?"

Draco hob eine Augenbraue aus Protest.

„**Du **handelst, Potter. **Du** erzählst _mir_, was du willig bist zu tun, um die Punkte wiederzugewinnen."

Harry schloss abermals die Augen und entließ den Atem, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, ihn angehalten zu haben. Draco beobachtete, wie er sich in eine weiße Wolke kristallisierte und dann verschwand.

„Ich werde dich eine Woche lang nicht verhexen."

„Oh, das allein wird es nicht tun, Potter. Das ist wohl kaum 300 Punkte wert."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was der Slytherin von ihm wollte.

„Ich gebe dir 50 Galleonen."

Draco blickte finster.

„Jetzt hast du mich beleidigt, Potter. Ich bin verdammt reich, vergessen? Ich brauche dein Geld nicht. Nein, ich will etwas Besseres. Etwas, was mit Geld nicht zu bezahlen ist."

Harrys Gedanken rasten. Malfoy hatte recht. Sie beide hatten Verließe voll mit Gold; jeder von ihnen konnte mit Leichtigkeit das kaufen, was er wollte oder brauchte. Aber was konnte er dem Slytherin noch geben?

„Ich hab nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit, Potter. Soll ich dann einfach die Punkte nehmen? Was ist nur mit dem gelobten Gryffindormut geschehen…", Dracos herablassender Ton brachte Harry dazu, sich aufzurichten und sein Rückgrat zu straffen. Harry beobachtete, wie sich Dracos Mund zu einem vielsagenden, anzüglichen Grinsen verzog und er gelassen seinen Zauberstab etwas über den Oberschenkel führte und dann in seinem Schritt innehielt.

Harrys Augen suchten panisch den Hof ab. Sein Blick fiel auf die -Merlin sei dank- immer noch zugezogenen Fenster ein Stockwerk höher. War irgendjemand wach in Ravenclaw? Draco konnte nicht ernsthaft vorschlagen, dass er Sex mit ihm habe sollte, um die Punkte zu verdienen, oder? Genau hier, wo sie jeder sehen konnte?

Draco grinste fies und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Angst, Potter? Sag mir nicht, dass du SO unschuldig bist. Die rothaarige Schreckschraube hat es noch nicht mit dir getan?" Harrys Gesicht verfinsterte sich bei Dracos Gelächter.

„Oh man, das ist zu gut. Harry Potter: Der Junge, der lebte, um Jungfrau zu sein. Ich wette, dass du noch nicht einmal einen Blowjob bekommen hast, oder, Potter?"

Harry verzichtete darauf, dem immer noch lachenden Blonden eine Antwort zu geben.

„Armer, unschuldiger Potter. Gryffindor wird ein ungemütlicher Ort für dich werden, wenn sie die Sache mit den Punkten herausfinden."

Harry wappnete sich, all seinen Gryffindormut zusammensuchend. Er würde Draco Malfoy eine Blowjob im direkten Sichtfeld der Ravenclawschlafsäle geben müssen. Es gab keinen Ausweg; er konnte diese Punkte nicht verlieren.

„Ein Blowjob ist 300 Punkte wert?"

Draco hörte auf zu lachen und taxierte Harry.

„Nein, ich denke nicht, Potter. Aber wir stehen auf Verhandlungsbasis. Ein Blowjob - und es müsste außerdem ein guter sein - ist, sagen wir, 50 Punkte wert."

Harrys Kinn machte Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden. Er würde schon verdammt sein, wenn er den Schwanz des Slytherins in den Mund nehmen müsste, und das auch noch an einem Ort, wo jeden Moment jemand vorbeikommen könnte und es standen immer noch 250 Punkte aus.

„Und was würde den Rest zurückbringen?", er hasste es, das zu fragen. Und Harry war sich sicher, dass er jetzt schon die Antwort kannte.

Draco warf Harry einen berechnenden Blick zu.

„Ein Fick, denke ich. Ja, das hört sich richtig an. Wir beginnen mit dem Blowjob für 50 Punkte und wenn du dann noch den Mut dazu hast, können wir zu genanntem 250-Punkte-Fick weitergehen. Obwohl ich denke, dass ich lieber sofort meinen Schwanz im Arsch des Retters der magischen Welt hätte."

„Was, direkt hier auf dem Hof?" fragte Harry ungläubig. Diese Nacht hatte eine bizarre Richtung eingeschlagen. Er erwartete fast schon, sicher in seinem Bett zu erwachen und herauszufinden, dass das nur ein Traum gewesen war.

Draco sah sich um. Er erblickte das eisbedeckte Gras, das einige Stufen unter der Mauer, auf der Harry gesessen hatte, wuchs. Hier war nichts, außer ein paar Steinbänken. Es würde kalt sein, ungemütlich und hochriskant. Draco dachte, dass sich das absolut perfekt anhörte. Sein Schwanz, der sich schon gemeldet hatte, als er Harry alleine auf der Mauer sitzen gesehen hatte, war auf der Stelle hart wie Stein.

„Ja."

Harry verschluckte sich bei diesem Wort. Jeder könnte sie vom Fenster aus sehen. Filch oder ein Professor könnte jede Sekunde vorbeikommen. Er sollte eigentlich total angewidert sein, aber anstelle davon fühlte er, wie sein Schwanz sich rührte. Der Gedanke, dass sie erwischt werden könnten, machte ihn gleich noch härter.

Er überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihm und Draco mit einigen wenigen, unsicheren Schritten. Überraschte graue Augen begegneten seinen und weiteten sich, als Harrys Hände unter den Umhang des Slytherins griffen, um nach dem Gürtel zu suchen. Draco hatte also nicht gedacht, dass Harry das durchziehen würde, was ihn in seinem Vorhaben nur bestärkte.

Harrys Atmung verschnellerte sich, als er kurzen Prozess mit dem Verschluss von Dracos Hose machte. Er streckte versuchsweise seine Hand aus und strich durch die seidenen Shorts sanft über Dracos Erektion, leicht überrascht von dem Fakt, dass der Slytherin Gryffindorrot trug. Dracos Atmung stockte, als Harrys Hand seine schmerzhaft-harte Länge hochglitt, beim Gefühl, dass Harrys heiße Handfläche einen riesigen Kontrast zur beißend-kalten Nachtluft bildete, die über sein in Seide gekleidetes Glied flog.

Harry ignorierte die Kälte des Steinbodens, als er auf die Knie ging und den moschusartigen Geruch von Erregung einatmete. Einige Lustropfen hatten die Seide, die Dracos Schwanz gefangen hielt, bereits dunkel gefärbt und Harry bewegte sich schnell, um daran zu lecken. Draco keuchte und nahm seine Hände hoch, wühlte sie in Harrys dunkle Haare. Es schien dem Gryffindor nichts auszumachen, Dracos Schwanz durch die nun nasse Seide in den Mund zu nehmen. Harry zog sich weit genug zurück, um die Shorts über Dracos Hüften ziehen zu können, freundlicherweise seinen Schwanz aus diesem Gefängnis befreiend. Ohne Pause lehnte Harry sich wieder vor, um Dracos Schwanz in die feuchte Hitze seines Mundes aufzunehmen. Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge die schlanke Länge nach, wirbelte damit von der Wurzel bis zur Spitze. Harry hob eine Hand, um Dracos Hoden zu kneten und zu streicheln, mit der anderen fixierte er die Hüfte des Blonden.

Draco machte ein ersticktes Geräusch, als Harry seinen Schwanz so tief aufnahm, wie er konnte, seine Wangen hohl, als er saugte. Draco, der sah, mit welcher Intensität Harry ihn begehrte und verwöhnte, war nahe daran zu kommen. Er drückte Harry von sich weg, bemühte sich keuchend, seine Erregung etwas weg zu atmen, um nicht auf der Stelle zu kommen.

Harry öffnete schwerfällig seine Augen um Draco anzusehen, er war verwirrt.

„Du hast dir die 50 Punkte verdient, Potter", sagte Draco zitternd. „Bist du mutig genug, um das hier zu beenden?"

Harry leckte sich über die Lippen, schmeckte immer noch das Bittersüße auf der Zunge. Er nickte.

Lust schwappte durch Dracos Körper, als der Dunkelhaarige zustimmte, aber er wollte sichergehen, dass Harry wusste, zu was er hier ‚ja' sagte.

„Ich werde dich ficken, Potter. Sag mir, dass du es willst."

Harry schluckte hörbar. Merlin hilf, er wollte es wirklich. Er wollte, dass Draco Malfoy ihn im Sichtfeld der Ravenclaws in einem Innenhof, wo jede Minute jemand vorbei kommen könnte, fickte; scheiß auf die Konsequenzen.

„Ich- ich will, dass du mich fickst." Harrys Schwanz schmerzte vor Verlangen. Er sah Draco in die Augen. „Fick mich, Malfoy!"

Draco brauchte keine weitere Aufforderung. Er schlüpfte aus seinem Umhang und verwandelte ihn in eine dicke Decke, die er dann auf dem kalten Stein ausbreitete. Seine Hände flogen zu seiner grün-silbernen Krawatte, um sie zu entknoten, sodass er sie über den Kopf ziehen konnte.

„Zieh dich aus, Potter."

Harry kickte seine Turnschuhe von den Füßen und begann seine verwaschene Jeans, in die er erst vor einigen Stunden gestiegen war, aufzuknöpfen. Draco hatte sein Shirt bereits ausgezogen und zog Harry nun den Pullover über den Kopf. Während Harrys Hände noch über seinem Kopf im Pulli feststeckten, nutzte Draco die Chance und duckte sich zu einer von Harrys Brustwarzen. Er knabberte kurz daran und leckte anschließend entschuldigend darüber. Harry stöhnte, und das Geräusch fuhr direkt in Dracos Schwanz, der sich schmerzhaft bemerkbar machte. Harry hatte endlich seine Hände befreit und zog sich den Pullover über den Kopf, wobei er sich seine Brille von der Nase riss.

„Merlin, Potter. Du siehst ohne diese Brille so verdammt heiß aus!", erklärte Draco mit heiserer Stimme, bevor er begann, Harrys Mund mit einem harten Kuss zu erobern.

Harry stöhnte, als Dracos Zunge sich den Weg in seinen Mund erzwang. Er saugte sanft an ihr, bevor er den Kuss brach, um schnell aus seiner Jeans und den Boxershorts zu steigen. Er drückte sich Draco entgegen, versuchte verzweifelt Reibung gegen seinen vernachlässigten Schwanz zu erzeugen. Draco ließ es zu, lehnte sich an Harry, als er ein weiteres Mal den Mund des Gryffindors plünderte.

Diesmal brach Draco den Kuss, beide rangen nach Atem. Er ging dazu über, sich an Harrys Hals und anschließend seinem Schlüsselbein entlang zu küssen; er biss hier und da in die bronzene Haut, nur um danach entschuldigend darüber zu lecken. Er hinterließ einige Liebesmale, als er sich an Harrys Oberkörper hinunter arbeitete; den Lendenbereich des Gryffindors auslassend, saugte er stattdessen an der Innenseite des Oberschenkels. Harry stöhnte unbefriedigt auf und wiegte die Hüften, um Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen wippenden Schwanz zu lenken.

Draco griff nach seinem Zauberstab, murmelte einige Sprüche, die Harry vorbereiten würden. Der schwarzhaarige Mann quiekte aufgrund des neuen Gefühls auf, beschwerte sich aber nicht. Grinsend wiederholte Draco einen der Sprüche, es war der Gleitgelzauber, auf seine Finger und seinen Schwanz. Harry verspannte sich, als er einen Finger an seinem Eingang spürte. Draco kreiste mit seinem Zeigefinger um den zusammengezogenen Muskelring und senkte gleichzeitig seinen Mund auf Harrys zuckendes Glied. Er leckte einmal die gesamte Länge entlang, bevor er die Spitze von Harrys Schwanz in seine feuchte, heiße Mundhöhle eintauchen ließ und gleichzeitig einen Finger in Harry versenkte. Der Dunkelhaarige bog sich bei dem Gefühl, ausgefüllt und eingehüllt zu sein zur selben Zeit, von der Decke. Harry begann, zusammenhanglose Dinge zu stöhnen, als Draco anfing, ihn gekonnt auszusaugen, während er ihn mehr oder weniger mit dem Finger fickte. Draco nahm einen zweiten Finger zum ersten dazu und brachte Harry zum schreien, als er die Finger krümmte und direkt gegen seine Prostata drückte, eine heiße Lustexplosion durch Harrys Körper schickend.

„Jetzt...bitte", bettelte er den Slytherin an.

„Du bettelst schon, Potter?", antwortete Draco mit einem Grinsen, drehte seine Finger in Harrys Arsch.

„Oh...Shit!", stöhnte Harry. „Fuck, Malfoy. _Bitte_."

Grinsend entzog Draco seine Finger und positionierte sich an Harrys Eingang. Er kam fast schon, als er sah, dass Harry willig gegen ihn drängte, sich, in seiner Ungeduld gefickt zu werden, selbst gegen Dracos Schwanz drückend. Draco versenkte sich langsam in Harry, gab ihm Zeit, sich auf ihn einzustellen.

Harry verzog bei dem leichten Brennen kurz das Gesicht, hörte aber nicht auf, sich selbst gegen Draco zu drücken; er wollte den Slytherin komplett in sich haben. Draco biss die Zähne zusammen, um sich vom Schreien abzuhalten, als er sich bis zum Anschlag in Harry versenkt hatte. Wieder kämpfte er gegen den kommenden Orgasmus an, als er endlich von der fast unerträglichen heißen Enge Harrys umgeben war.

„Merlin, Potter", stöhnte er. Draco zog sich fast komplett zurück, bevor er seine Hüfte vorschob und somit fest zustieß. Harry schrie auf und hob seine Hüfte etwas an, um Dracos fast fieberhaften Stößen entgegen zu kommen.

„Fass dich an, Potter", kommandierte Draco. Harrys Hand flog geradezu zu seinem Schwanz, pumpte ihn im Takt zu Dracos Stößen.

„Ich kann nicht mehr lange", keuchte Harry, das Tempo seiner Bemühungen verdoppelnd und den Griff festigend; er erhoffte sich verzweifelt Erlösung. Draco stieß tief in ihn und leckte über Harrys Ohrmuschel.

„Komm für mich, Potter", flüsterte er.

Harry kam hart und die sich zusammenziehenden Muskeln um Dracos Schwanz, brachten auch den Blonden über die Klippe. Die zwei fielen auf die Decke zurück; beide verklebt und verschwitzt. Draco seufzte und entzog sich der Enge, den anderen entschuldigend küssend, als genannter aufwimmerte. Sie lagen einige Minuten Schulter an Schulter in der frostigen Winterluft, die ihre Haut schnell abkühlte; es war bis auf ihre zittrigen Atemstöße still um sie herum.

„Macht's dir was aus nach drinnen zu gehen? Es ist verdammt kalt hier draußen, falls du's nicht mitbekommen hast", sagte Draco gereizt, sich selbst auf einen Ellbogen stützend, als er auf Harry hinabsah.

Harry lachte und schnappte sich Dracos Zauberstab, um schnell einige Reinigungszauber zu murmeln, bevor er sich aufsetzte und nach ihren Klamotten griff.

„Ich bin nicht derjenige, der der Meinung war, dass wir im Oktober draußen ficken sollten, Draco", sagte Harry, als er Draco seine Klamotten zurückgab, eine Augenbraue hebend beim Anblick der roten Shorts. „300 Punkte hin oder her."

Draco schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte die Slytherinuniform zurück in eine schwarze Hose und einen grauen Kaschmirpullover. Er zog Harry von der Decke, und die zwei zogen sich in Stille wieder an, bevor Draco den Spruch auf ihr ebenfalls beendete und die Decke sich in schwarze Professorenroben zurückverwandelte.

„Albtraum?", fragte Draco Harry, der auf dem Boden kniete um seine Turnschuhe zu binden.

„Nö, hatte nur ein bisschen Lust auf frische Luft. Und natürlich hab ich gehofft, dass Sie kommen und mich finden würden, Professor Malfoy."

Draco grinste.

„Warum, Professor Potter! Ich bin erschüttert!"

Harry bückte sich nach der glänzenden Vertrauensschüler-Plakette und seiner abgelegten Brille, beide Dinge lagen auf dem Boden.

„Du wirst nicht der Einzige sein, der erschüttert ist, wenn einer der Ravenclaws aus dem Fenster geguckt hat", erklärte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Draco lachte, ein Objekt aus der Tasche ziehend, das ungefähr die Größe eines Feuerzeugs hatte.

„Die neueste Erfindung von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze", erzählte er. „Ich hab George versprochen den Prototyp zu testen. Es ist ein Desillusionierungszauber, der ungefähr die Fläche eines Viertels eines Quidditchfeldes verschleiert. Jeder schlaflose Ravenclaw, der aus dem Fenster geguckt hätte, hätte nur einen leeren Hof gesehen."

Harry seufzte befreit. Es war sicherlich erregend gewesen, aber beide wussten, dass sie locker ihren Job hätten verlieren können, wenn sie irgendjemand gesehen hätte. Er liebte es zu unterrichten, und er wusste, dass es Draco genauso ging, obwohl es der Hauslehrer von Slytherin wohl nie zugeben würde. Harry grinste, als er daran dachte, wie mordlustig seine Gryffindors werden würden, wenn sie erfuhren, dass ihr eigener Hauslehrer nah daran gewesen war, 300 Punkte für sie zu verlieren.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass er dich den Prototyp hätte testen lassen, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass du seine Schwester eine rothaarige Schreckschraube genannt hast", sagte Harry ernst.

„Das ist sowas wie ein Kosename. Ginny steht drauf", sagte Draco mit ernstem Gesicht. Harry wäre nicht überrascht, wenn Draco ihr das ins Gesicht sagen würde. Das war etwas, was sie amüsant finden würde. Ihre missglückten Versuche, Harry nach dem Krieg zu verführen, gehörten jetzt zu den Weasley Geschichten, darüber wurde bei Familienfeiern dauernd Witze gemacht.

„Vermissen Sie etwas, Professor Malfoy?", fragte Harry, mit der Vertrauensschüler-Plakette gestikulierend.

„In der Tat, Professor Potter. Ich hatte vergessen, wie bezaubernd eine Brille an Ihnen aussieht", sagte Draco, verzog eine Braue als er die Brille sah. „Obwohl ich Sie ohne bevorzuge."

Harry hob den Verwandlungszauber, der auf beiden Objekten lag, auf und gab eines davon an Draco weiter.

„Oh Potter, du Romantiker", stichelte Draco, als Harry ihm erwartend die Hand hinhielt. „Ich vermute, du erwartest, dass ich auch das Gelübde wiederhole?"

„Einmal alle drei Jahre tut nicht weh, oder?", fragte Harry grinsend.

Draco schob das Goldband mit einem nachsichtigen Grinsen auf Harrys Ringfinger. „Harry. Mein Herz, meine Seele, mein Ehemann", flüsterte er.

Harry schob das zu seinem eigenen gehörende Band auf Dracos Finger.

„Für immer und ewig", wiederholte er.


End file.
